Don't Know
by honeysweety
Summary: Minhyun tidak tau, kenapa dia bisa terjebak permainan gila dan memabukkan dengan makhluk kelebihan hormon seperti Kang Daniel, dan Ong Seungwoo. /Hwang Minhyun / Kang Daniel /Ong Seungwoo/ Wanna One/NU'EST/ OngHwang/ NielHwang/ 2Hyun/ongnielhwang
1. chapter 1

Minhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, saat dia punggung sempitnya sudah bersandar dengan kursi, di dalam van. Minhyun memijit-mijit keningnya dengan pelan. berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah luar biasa yang menderanya. Dia bisa mendengar para maknae grup yg sedang merengek, dan mengeluh karena lelah. Andaikan dia juga maknae sudah pasti dia akan bertingkah sama dengan mereka.

"Hyung, kau lelah?"

Minhyun membuka mata, saat mendengar nada suara _husky_ itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Minhyun menoleh kearah samping, dilihatnya Daniel yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens.

Minhyun menggeleng, senyum kecil terpatri dibibir mungilnya. "Semua orang lelah Daniel, kau juga" Ujarnya lembut.

"Tapi hyung kau... Benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah" Daniel mengelus rambut Minhyun, yang membuat lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan tangan besar Daniel.

"Aku tak apa Niel, kau bertingkah seolah-olah hanya aku yang berkerja" Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Daniel terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah Minhyun, dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Minhyun, Daniel mengecup sudut bibir Minhyun sekilas, membuat Minhyun membelalakan mata karena perlakuan Daniel barusan. Sedangkan sang tersangka, hanya membalas tatapan Minhyun dengan tatapan polos khas seorang Kang Daniel.

"Dan... Daniel, apa yang kau lakukan?" Minhyun tebata.

"Menciumu" Daniel berujar santai.

"Ta- tapi kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin" Ucapnya tak acuh.

"Daniel... Tapi 'kan-

Ucapan Minhyun terhenti, saat Daniel makin merapatkan tubuh besarnya, anak itu semakin menghimpit Minhyun kearah dekat jendela van. Daniel dengan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Minhyun. Dia menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya, Daniel memiringkan kepalanya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan leher Minhyun. Ia menghirup aroma Minhyun yang sangat memabukkan, ia menghembuskan napas diperpotongan leher Minhyun.

Minhyun meremang, merasakan napas hangat Daniel yang menerpa permukaan kulit mulusnya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak dua kali lebih kencang, dia memejamkan mata, saat merasakan tangan Daniel menelusup masuk kedalam kemeja kebesarannya. Dengan perlahan tangan itu mulai mengelus perut rata Minhyun dengan seduktif.

Tangan besar itu terus mengelusi perut Minhyun, mengidahkan sang empu yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Dannhhh... Nielhhh" Minhyun berujar susah payah, saat tangan daniel sudah merambat kearea privasi nya. Daniel mengelus paha dalam Minhyun dengan gerakan teratur, yang menyebabkan anak itu panas dingin.

"Nielhhh hen- hentikan" Minhyun mati-matian menahan desahannya.

Daniel mengangkat wajahnya dari perpotongan keher Minhyun. "Kenapa hyung? Bukannya kau suka? Kau sangat ingin melakukan hal ini bukan? Kau sudah lama ingin digagahi" Daniel berbisik sensual ditelinga Minhyun, dengan sedikit jilatan dicuping telinga anak itu, yang menyebabkan Minhyun menggelinjang kegelian.

"Niel, i-ini nggak bener" Minhyun berujar susah payah, bagaimana tidak, Daniel terus menyentuh titik sensitif ditubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya panas dingin.

Bukan berhenti, Daniel semakin gencar menyentuh titik-titik sensitif pada tubuh Minhyun. Ia semakin berani menaikan usapannya menyentuh dua tonjolan kecil di dada Minhyun.

"Ahhh hmm" Satu desahan tertahan lolos daru bibir tipis Minhyun. Saat Daniel menggoda barang kebanggannya dibawah sana. Dia dengan cepat menutup mulutnya, takut-takut kalau anak-anak yang lain memdengar desahannya.

Minhyun melotot saat Daniel mencubit kedua niple nya. Dia menatap Daniel dengan tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan polos. (Lagi)

"Sssstt... Jangan mendesah terlalu keras hyung, kalau kau tidak mau semua orang di dalam van ini mendengar desahan sexy mu" Daniel berbisik ditelinga Minhyun.

"Ngghh Niel, jangan menggodakuuuhh" Minhyun berujar setengah merengek saat Daniel mengelus bagian selatannya dengan usapan lembut, dia merasa sangat sesak karena bagian bawahnya yang mulai membesar.

"Aku tidak menggodamu darl malah aku ingin memuaskanmu" Daniel berbisik dilenga Minhyun.

"Minhyun, Daniel sampai kapan kalian akan menetap di dalam van? Kita sudah sampai" Jisung menginterupsi percakapan Minhyun, dan Daniel.

Daniel refleks menghentikan kegiatannya menggerayangi tubuh Minhyun, dia menatap keseluruh van, benar saja semua orang sudah turun.

"Kami turun hyung" Daniel menjawab pertanyaan Jisung.

"Cepatlah!" Jisung berujar sambil turun dari van.

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya, dia melirik Minhyun yang hanya diam, karena lemas, wajahnya memerah, entah karena keringat, atau karena dia sudah mulai bergairah.

"Ayo kita turun, Daniel mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Minhyun. Minhyun sendiri hanya menurut, dia menerima uluran tangan Daniel. Dia hanya diam saat Daniel kembali melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang rampingnya. Karena, jujur saja, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas karena perlakuan Daniel barusan. Ia jadi sangat ingin disentuh saat ini.

"Daniel tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini, ini salah" Minhyun mengingatkan lelaki yang berumur satu tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah hyung, kau akan tepuaskan jika mau menurutiku"

"Tapi-

"Ssssttt... Kau juga sangat merindukan saat seseorang menyentuhmu hinga puas bukan?"

"Iya, tapi Jong-

"Jonghyun hyung tidak akan tau, jika tidak ada yang memberi tau, kau tenang saja"

"Tapi Daniel-

"Aku tau apa yang sudah kalian lakukan barusan"

Minhyun melotot, dia membalikkan badannya mendapati Ong Seungwoo yang sedang bersidekap, menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Ong, ini- ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku dan Daniel tidak melakukan apa-apa" Minhyun berujar terbata.

"No problem Min... Aku tidak masalah, asal aku juga bisa menggagahimu" Seongwoo berujar santai, berbeda halnya dengan Minhyun yang sudah melotot, sedangkan Daniel, dia hanya tersenyum mesum.

"A- apa?! Tidak mungkin Ong"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin Min? Jonghyun sedang tidak berada disini, aku tau kau sangat menginginkan sentuhan bukan? Aku juga tau kau diam-diam sering melakukan phonesex dengan Jonghyun, tidak disangka ya Min, manusia berwajah polos sepertimu ternyata bejat juga" Seungwoo berujar mengejek.

Wajah Minhyun memerah saat mendengar kata-kata diucapkan Seungwoo. Dia menunduk'kan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata sayu yg menatapnya dengan intens tersebut.

"Kenapa diam Min? Aku benar bukan?" Seungwoo menyeringai.

"Sudahlah hyung iya 'kan saja, lagipula kita bisa sama-sana terpuaskan" Daniek berujar santai.

"A- akan aku fikirkan nanti" Minhyun berujar terbata.

Daniel, dan Seungwoo saling bertukar pandangan, mereka sama-sama menyeringai, saat tinggal satu langkah lagi rencana mereka untuk bisa merasakan tubuh yang selalu mereka idamkan itu akan tercapai.

Ya, Daniel dan Seungwoo sudah merencanakan ini semua. Mereka sudah sangat lama ingin menggagahi seorang Hwang Minhyun yang selalu jadi rebutan semua member Wanna One.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note;**

 _hehe... aku nggak tau itu apa yang diatas wkwk cuma mau nuangin ide yang ada dikepala aja. soalnya aku lagi frustrasi sama momen NielHwang sama OngHwang. jadi... ya terciptakah FF gaje ini wqwq..._

 **Next** **or Delete?**

 **review nya jangan lupa**

 ** _2017-10-16_**


	2. chapter 2

Don't Know

.

.

.

Minhyun tidak tau, kenapa dia bisa terjebak permainan gila dan memabukkan dengan makhluk kelebihan hormon seperti Kang Daniel, dan Ong Seungwoo. /Hwang Minhyun / Kang Daniel /Ong Seungwoo/ Wanna One/NU'EST/ OngHwang/ NielHwang/ 2Hyun.

.

.

.

Cast: Hwang Minhyun X Kim Jonghyun

Kang Daniel

Ong Seungwoo

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

Hari ini Wanna One diberi libur untuk tiga hari kedepan. Minhyun saat ini tengah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke rumahnya- dorm Nuest. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, tetesan air masih terlihat dari rambutnya yang belum tersisir.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika seperti ini"

Minhyun terlonjak kaget, saat mendengar seseorang berbisik dengan suara rendah ditelinganya. Minhyun dengan cepat menoleh ke asal suara, Minhyun menghela napas lega, saat, memdapati Seungwoo dengan senyum khas nya. Jantung nya hampir copot, Minhyun mengernyit, seingatnya, tadi semua orang sudah pergi. Tapi, kenapa masih ada yang tertingal.

"Ong, bukankah... Tadi kau ikut anak-anak yang lain jalan-jalan?" Minhyun bertanya, kerena penasaran.

"Iya, memang tadi kami akan ikut jalan-jalan, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir akhirnya kami tidak jadi ikut" Seungwoo menjawab saintai, dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat tidur Minhyun, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman disana.

"Kami? Memang, kau bersama siapa?"

"Bersama ku hyung"

Minhyun menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang ditempatinya dengan member lain. Dilihatnya Kang Daniel dengaj cengiran khas nya

"Loh? Kenapa kalian berdua tidak ikut?" Minhyun bertanya bingung.

"Kami tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di dorm, hyung" Daniel berujar sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur giant maknae mereka.

Minhyun mendengus, dia mengabaikan Daniel, dan Seungwoo. Minhyun kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya tadi, yaitu, bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke dorm NU'EST.

Lama mereka saling diam, tanpa ada yang membuka suara sedikitpun. Hingga suara Seungwoo memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Min, bagaimana dengan tawaran kami waktu itu?"

Minhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, dia memandang Seungwoo bingung. "Tawaran? tawaran apa Ong?"

"Hyung, jangan pura-pura tidak ingat" Daniel berujar gemas.

Minhyun menoleh kearah Daniel "Apa Niel? Aku memang tidak ingat!" Minhyun berujar kesal.

Daniel mengangkat bahu tak acuh, dia beranjak dari tempat tidur Guanlin, ia mendekat kearah Minhyun. Daniel menudukkan tubuhnya didekat Minhyun, ia menyandarkan bahu nya di tempat tidur milik Minhyun.

"Tawaran untuk saling memuaskan, hyung" Daniel beruajar santai.

Minhyun membelalakkan matanya, ia fikir, setelah kejadian di van. Daniel, dan Ong tidak akan mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Tapi, nyatanya, disaat mereka hanya bertuga, mereka malah membahas itu lagi, dan itu cukup membuat Minhyun was-was.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu Min?" Seongwoo bertanya penasaran.

"I-itu... Aku tidak tau" Minhyun mencicit pelan.

Seongwoo menghela napas, dia beranjak dari kasur Minhyun. Seongwoo mendekatkan dirinya pada Minhyun, yang tengah sibuk membungkus hadiah untuk para member NU'EST. Seongwoo melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Minhyun, dia menarik Minhyun hingga masuk kedalam pelukannya. Daniel yang berada dibelakangnya hanya diam memperhatikan.

Minhyun tersentak, saat merasakan lengan Seungwoo yang melingkar manis dipinggangnya. Ia menaikan pandangannya pada teman satu Line nya itu.

"Ong... Kau-

"Sssst... biarkan seperti ini" Seongwoo berujar sambil mendudukkan dirinya, menarik Minhyun kepangkuannya menghadap kearah Daniel, Sama seperti yang dilakukan Daniel, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat tidur Minhyun.

Minhyun bergerak gelisah dipangkuan Seongwoo, seumur-umur, yang melakukan hal seperti ini hanya Jonghyun. Tidak ada orang lain yang memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Diamlah Min, jika kau bergerak terus seperti itu, kau akan membuat seuatu dibawah sana bangun, kau mau menidurkannya?" Seongwoo berujar sambil menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Minhyun.

Medengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Seongwoo, membuat Minhyun refleks terdiam kaku. Dia sebisa mungkin tidak membuat gerakan sekecil apapun.

"Ong, aku tidak nyaman" Minhyun berujar sambil mengigiti bibirnya, tanda jika dia sedang gugup. Berbeda dengan dua manusia kelebihan hormon ini, yang menganggap Minhyun tengah menggoda mereka.

"Hyung, kau sedang menggoda kami ya?" Daniel berujar sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Hah?! Siapa yang menggoda siapa Niel?" Minhyun bingung.

Daniel mendesah malas, Minhyun memang boleh sering melakukan hubungan intim, boleh sering melakukan phonesex dengan Jonghyun. Tapi, sifat polosnya itu tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Kau hyung, kau menggigiti bibirmu tadi, kau menggoda kami, ya?"

Minhyun gelagapan, dia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Niel, aku tidak bermaksud menggoda kalian" Minhyun berujar cepat.

"Min, kami masih menunggu jawabanmu" Seongwoo berujar sambil mengecupi bahu mulus milik Minhyun. Tangannya merambat membuka kancing kemeja Minhyun yang tidak terkancing sampai keatas. "Aku heran, kenapa noona stylist suka sekali memakaikanmu kemeja seperti ini"

Minhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan lidah hangat Seongwoo menyapu leher mulusnya. "Seongwoo, aku mohon jangan sampai ada tanda, aku akan pulang nanti" Minhyun berujar susah payah.

"Oke, aku menurutimu, tapi bagaimana dengan jawabanmu min?"

"A- aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa Seongwoo, Daniel" Minhyun menunduk.

"Kenapa Min?"

"Aku takut Jonghyun tau" Cicitnya.

Daniel mengerang, dia mencengkram dagu Minhyun, memaksa agar Minhyun mendongak. "Hyung, tatap aku, Jonghyun hyung tidak akan tau, jika tidak ada yang memberi tau"

"Tapi Niel-

"Min, kau sering melakukan phonesex dengan Jonghyun bukan?" Minhyun mengangguk, wajahnya bersemu karena malu. Seongwoo yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. "Apa kau puas hanya dengan itu?"

Minhyun mendongak menatap Seongwoo, dia dengan ragu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Seongwoo bersmirk dia semakin menarik Minhyun kedalam dekapannya. "Kau tidak puas dengan hal itu bukan? Begini saja, jika setelah melakukan phonesex dengan Jonghyun kau belum merasa puas, kau bisa mendatangi kami. Kami berdua siap akan itu"

Minhyun memandang Seongwoo, dan Daniel bergantian. Dia menimang, apa dia harus meng'iya'kan tawaran kedua makhluk ini. Tapi, benar apa yang dikatakan Seungwoo, dia tidak benar-benar merasa puas kalau hanya sex by phone. Tapi, dia juga tidak mau melakukan hal itu kalau tidak dengan Jonghyun. Minhyun dilema.

Minhyun menggigiti bibirnya tanpa sadar, membuat Seongwoo, dan Daniel harus extra menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi bibir itu hingga bengkak.

"Minhyun" Seongwoo memanggil Minhyun dengan lembut, menuntu jawaban, karena anak itu sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ba-baiklah" ujar Minhyun tak yakin, Mata nya masih memancarkan keraguan, yang membuat Seongwoo terkekeh, Minhyun yang seperti ini sangat menggemaskan. Dia dengan gemas menciumi pipi Minhyun.

"Well, berarti semuanya sudah diputuskan, kalau begitu aku kekamar" Daniel beranjak dari duduknya, dia mengumpat dalam hati, melirik kearah selangkangannya yang mulai menggembung hanya karena melihat Seongwoo mengecupi leher putih, mulus milik Minhyun.

"Shit! Hanya seperti itu saja aku sudah menegang"

Dikamar, tidak ada yang berubah, mereka masih berada posisi tadi. Malah sekarang Ong dengan berani menelusupkan tangannya dibalik kemeja kebesaran Milik Minhyun.

"O-ong, lepas, aku harus pergi sekarang" Minhyun berujar susah payah.

Seongwoo menuruti kata-kata Minhyun, dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam baju Minhyun. "Kau pulang diatar siapa?"

Minhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, benar juga, dia belum memikirkan itu.

Seongwoo terkekeh lagi, dia menurunkan Minhyun dari pangkuannya "Yasudah, nanti aku pinjam mobil manager, aku saja yang mengantarmu, sekalian aku ingin bertemu Jonghyun, aku juga rindu padanya"

Minhyun mengangguk, dan menggumamkan terima kasih pada Seongwoo.

Seongwoo beranjak dari duduknya, dia mengusak rambut Minhyun sekilas. "Aku keluar dulu, aku mau bersiap" lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang dilakukan Minhyun.

Minhyun menghela napas lega, saat Seongwoo sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia mengambil tisue, dan mengelap bahu nya yang basah karena air liur Seongwoo. "Jonghyun, maafkan aku, tapi aku juga butuh pelampiasan" Minhyun berujar pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Hello, saya kembali, aduduh nggak nyangka lih review ini FF gaje ampe 17 review wkwk... Nggak nyangka juga kalo ada yang mau baca, tadi nya nggak ada niat buat ngelanjut ini. Makasih banyak loh ya buat kalian semua._ _betewe maaf OngNiel stand ini FF pairingnya OngHwang, sama NielHwang, jadi nggak ada OngNiel oke. karena emang niat awal aku bikin FF ini pengen ngeramein FF OngNielHwang. so, yang nggak suka jangan maksain baca_ _Review lagi dong biar aku semangat lanjutinnya, kalo bisa reviewnya lebih dari yang chap 1 hehehe..._ _Oke see you di chapter 3_ _Publish 2017-10-23_


End file.
